Draw
by smile78mtl
Summary: One lost race. One hot night. Tatsuha couldn’t get his mind off a particular person. Yaoi...Tatsuha x Hiro
1. Chapter 1

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**DRAW **

**Chapter 1 **

It happened during my last summer of high school. My bike gang was challenged to a race with another high school gang. I was the chosen one to take on the ride. I arrived at the designated place at 10:00 o'clock in the evening. The streets of Kyoto had few cars and little obstruction at that time of hour. When I arrived, to my surprise I saw the biker whom I was about to duel. The biker appeared to be a female rider with long shining dark hair. There was no time for me to greet her, but my first impression was 'NO WAY'. Was I about to race a girl? This had to be a joke? The best rider of Kyoto High was challenged by a female rider! What kind of a sick joke was that? If I were to back out at that time, I would have been the laughing commodity of Kyoto High, so I swallowed my pride and took on the challenge.

The race started immediately once I arrived. The other team was not going to wait any longer for the race to commence. Before our bikes hit the road, I was able to take a quick glance at the other rider's bike; it was a Kawasaki model with an initial 'N' mounted on the right side of the bike. The race started and my opponent was fast, she zoomed through the streets like she knew exactly where every corners and stop signs were. It was a close race, but at the end, I lost and she disappeared into a distance. She didn't even bother to stop or claim her victory. Who was she? She was amazing!

At that moment of my life, my heart was throbbing with so much pain. I didn't know exactly why, but I felt pathetic. I wanted to know who defeated me. I wanted to find out who she was. I tried using all my connection to find her, but she was like a ghost with no trace.

I graduated from high school and moved to Tokyo where I worked as a bartender at a night club to pay for my college tuition. Though I attended college, I didn't have any particular major in mind. I was mostly interested in finding the ghost of the last three miserable years of my life. Her riding spirit had taunted me for the longest time. I had never imagined that I would drown so deep over a lost race so long ago. She probably wouldn't even remember that it ever happened. All I could do was hope that if she were to continue riding, then she would be the type that liked to hang out in bars and night clubs or at least that was my thought.

In the mean time, I'd been building and maintaining my physically form. What should I say? I became an irresistible piece of meat and women were like magnets and couldn't keep their eyes off me. I admit that I buried myself into many bodies, but none of them seemed to be the one that I was looking for, yet they did satisfied my hunger at my time of need.

In my pursuit to find the ghost of my past, I often asked myself why: Why did I bother with such irrelevant nonsense? Why did I continue to seek for this mysterious woman? I could never give myself a satisfying answer to those questions. I guessed; I just wanted to meet her in person to admit my defeat.

Another year passed and slowly the ghostly image of her faded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on, Tatsuha! Give me another boost!"

"Hey! What's wrong man? Why are you here all by yourself tonight?" I asked Hiro as I filled his order.

"I…, I just need some time alone."

He was lying. I could tell by the hesitation from his voice. "Let me guess. Is it about women?"

He rolled his narrow eyes from his drink and caught mine observing him. He replied, but his reply surprised me. "No…" The word softly escaped his lips as he looked at me. His eyes were lost as if they were already drunk. Tonight, he was different. There was something dormant about him that I couldn't make out. Yet, somehow, I could feel it; I could tell that he was about to do something absurd. His dark jewels found the ceiling of the bar. As he studied the pattern and molding of the ceiling, I noticed that he had very attractive eyes and come to think of it; he was very handsome, too. He had been doing well with his band, so money was not his problem. If there was anything wrong in a man's life; it was either money or women. Since money was not the problem than it must had been a woman issue. Why didn't he find another girlfriend after he broke up with Ayaka? It must had been almost three years and yet he remained alone all this time.

I continued to observe him as he arched further allowing his firm neck to stretch and his long dark cherry hair to fall freely behind his back; my eyes stalled wide open at that instant. Wow! His hair was so captivating; it looked as if it was silk so shining and full of body. I gulped a mouthful of saliva as I imagined myself swimming in it. I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He continued to play with his hair, running his pretty fingers through it from both sides as he let go a sigh and pulled his head back up. He collected his lock into a pony tail and as he leaned toward me with a handful of every thread of silk; he let it went freely again. At that instant, he caught my eyes full of lust staring at him.

"Tatsuha? You okay, man?"

I sent him a smile. "So, tell me what's YOUR problem? If it's not women, then what is?"

He shot back a look right at me and it could have taken my breath away at that very instant. "It's nothing. I have some personal issues that I need to resolve. There is this… " He paused in the middle of his response. Something was bothering him. His eyes looked a bit painful as they looked away. Why? Why couldn't he tell me? It seemed to be was very important to him. His sad eyes were hiding something, but I was too absorbed by his beauty to notice at the time.

"Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, but I started to fantasize how he would look in bed. "Are you okay?" He continued with his concern.

Without thinking, I immediately bent over and whispered to his right ear. "I'm fine." I managed an inviting voice as I felt the teeth of my zipper tighten against my growing cock. As every second passed by, he was the center of my vision. Man! I was hot for him. I hadn't had this throbbing feeling since when, I couldn't even remember. Of all the relationship that I had so far, I was the target of affection, but tonight, I found myself affectionate to a friend that I've known for the last four years. Tonight, he would be the target of my chase.

"What's wrong with you?" He pulled away, but I could see him blushing.

Something in me was burning and it was just getting hotter as I continued to admire him. I was going mad and hungry; I wanted to eat him right where he was sitting. I reached my hand out to caress the lovely shape of his face. "I want to you tonight." Again, I managed a bold and sexy voice.

"It must be the alcohol. I'm hallucinating; I think that I've heard you wrong." He replied as he held his forehead in his palm and the tips of his thin fingers again buried into his hair.

"No, you heard me right." I confirmed it, but his eyes just stared back at me in disbelief. I felt my heart skipped a beat as he grabbed his jacket and turned away.

"Man! I'm really losing it. I think I'll call it a night." He stumbled off his stool and headed for the exit. My legs instantly took charge and followed him out the door. I followed him into the parking lot where I pinned him against the building.

"Tatsuha? What the hell?"

"I'd told you." I took both of his wrists into my own hands and hanged them above his head.

"If this is one of your love sick game then stop it! Find yourself another victim and fuck her! I'm a man! I'm not the woman that you're seeking for!" What was that? The tone of his voice changed. There was definitely something different about him tonight, but the more he resisted the more I wanted to make him submit to me.

"I'm not going to let you go. Not tonight. You set me on fire, so you need to extinguish it for me."

"Wha…?"

He was about to protest, but I shut him off; I kissed him. It was wonderful; the taste of wine on his lips drugged me. It intoxicated me, keeping me moving forward as I fought for his tongue and drank that last scent of alcohol from his mouth.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter **

Smile: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I kinda got stuck at this part. I'll update when I get my thoughts together. Also, I want to apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, typos and misspellings in my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It had been a week since I had my way with Hiro. Despite the fact that I did most of the fucking, that night was heaven. I rip my way into him so eagerly that I probably had bruised him. It was his first time, I could tell due to all the blood and the incredible tightness of his ass.

That night behind the building, I continued to kissed him; what an absurd feeling that was. I had never imagined kissing to be so good, and not to mention it was with another man, but not just any man; it was Hiro. For a moment, I thought that I scared him with my sudden aggressiveness. If anyone were to ask me why I acted the way I did that night; I wouldn't be able to answer that. I didn't know what came over me, but I was mad for Hiro that night.

When I released him from my kiss; the look from his sharp intense eyes aroused me even more. He looked as if he had never imagined that I would ever do such a thing like that. "Let me go! What are you doing?" He questioned me boldly with his parched voice, which was the result of my kissing so hungrily. He tasted so good, sweet and bitter; I'd probably dehydrated him when I invaded his lips with my strong thrust and suction.

As I stared into his eyes; he looked a bit frightened as if he didn't know what I was about to do to him. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I released his arms.

He immediately pushed me away. "Fuck! Tatsuha, I'm not into this stuff!" Why was he resisting? I could tell that he liked it; he couldn't lie. Men were so obviously when they were turned on.

"Fuck? That's exactly what I want to do with you." I hissed back as I wiped the slobber from the corner of my mouth from the force kiss that I shared with him a moment ago.

"What? No way!" He tried to swing away again but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Once again he was against the wall, but this time his arms were securely behind his back.

"Don't lie." I blew the words right beneath his nose as I found his neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin. I felt it; a small moan escaped as he gasped for air and my arms firmly rested around his waist while my hands were holding onto his wrists. I pulled him closer. I felt it again, he couldn't hide his arousal; no man could have hidden it. It felt so good rubbing it against my own; I could only ask for more. Hell! He was hot! He was harder than I was. For a split moment, I'd almost lost control as I continued to stroke my length against his. Oh, man! The sound of his voice moaning drove me nut. I found his Adam's apple; it was vibrating as he quietly tried to hide his pleasure and bit his lower lip. I quickly slid one hand down where I found his manhood and teased it with the tips of my fingers. I ran my dried fingers around the tip of his erection. He jumped instantly as he felt my fingers invaded his immeasurable gift of god.

"Don't tell me that you're seriously going to…"

I stole another kiss from his lips to make sure that he knew exactly what I wanted. I continued running my fingers along the side of his staff. Oh, man! I could feel his navel sucked in and the area where my hand was caressing got motivated. "Fuck! You're hard!" I could hear my dried voice growled with ambitious thoughts. "Let me help you release."

"No! Stop!" He whimpered.

"Shut up! I'm thirsty!" I could tell from his cry that he was strong; he was trying to hold it in. He probably didn't like the idea at first, but he became less resistance as I activated his delicate muscle. I released my grip from behind his back and quickly found the button located in front of his pants where I impatiently snatched the darn slab and ripped it opened. His zipper was undone at that instant. My hands found themselves on his waist as I licked my dried lips and studied the sparks of lust that were simulating from his concentrated eyes as they looked at me.

"No, not here." He whispered.

Hearing those words aroused me enough more; the way that he said them was almost like he was about to plead; to beg for my attention. There should be no more hesitation from him; he had submitted to me; he needed me now. I could no longer control myself; I was sweating, boiling in heat and hunger; I needed to satisfy the growing appetite that was torching beneath my damned clothing and I knew that he felt the same.

"Then here." I immediately took his hand and pulled him into the backroom's storage where the owner of the club stored all the supplies and liquors. I quickly found a spot where I could enjoy my feast without any disturbance. It was in the furthest corner behind the huge oak wine cellar. In that dark corner, I had my way with him.

That night, when I finished eating my fill and drank all the foamy white wine that I was able to squeeze out of him; he was satisfied. Yet, I found my satisfaction in his pain as I invaded his entry and drove my hypersensitive length into his hot and sweaty body. His slippery skin, his silky red hair, and every curve of his muscle pressed against my own were so encouraging. I was obsessed with him. I wanted to come back inside, but after the first rupture he was like a virgin hanging at the verge of overwhelming pleasure and excoriating pain. He could barely move and I didn't want to be scared him away. I wanted to fuck him again so bad, but I had to control my sex drive. Hiro seemed to be just an average ordinary guy, but when it came down to sex, he was very sensitive. Man! The way he moaned and cried when I touched him were like music to my ears; simulation music that could keep me going forever. Instead of burying myself again like I usually would when I slept with all the other women that came on to me; I found an urge to just hold him. I wrapped his body in my arms and I could tell that he liked it. His head snuggled under my chin and his back pressed against my chest with every thread of wet hair glued against my bare skin. Man! I don't know why, but that feeling was great! The pungent aroma of our mixed perspiration and the sweet herbal scent of his hair were soothing. I couldn't remember finding comfort holding anyone after a session like that for too long. Yet, I must have held him in that position until morning.

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. Ever since that night, I'd been wondering to myself. What happened? I thought that I was being very careful not to scare him away, yet a week had passed and no sign of him. He hadn't come to the club for drinks with his band nor at least come by and said hi to his partner behind the cellar's wall. Maybe that night didn't mean as such to him as it did for me. This was pathetic! Should I go and chase him down? Was sex the only objective that I had with him? Or, was there something else?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter **

Smile: I know that this chapter is short, but I hope you like it anyways. For this story, I'm not planning to write anymore than 2 or 3 pages per chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

My sex life changed. I used to enjoy it. I had my fun switching partners at least two or three times a week. Half of the women that I was with, I couldn't even remember their names. I had never cared too much to whom I coupled with.

"Tatsuha? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I lay back down onto her soft mattress. Why wasn't I enjoying it? My body was lying here with her, but my mind was clouded with thoughts of someone else.

"What's wrong with you? You don't seem to be excited tonight. Don't tell me that you've had another woman that's better than me?" She asked me sarcastically. I had to admit that she was great in bed, but tonight I just didn't have the urge to do it.

I looked at her with no expression whatsoever. Maybe she was right; I did have another woman; another person that I desired more than anyone else. As I gave myself some more time to think, I made my decision. I stood up and grabbed my blouse and jean and quickly put them back on. "I have to leave now."

"What? You can't leave now! We're just in the middle of it!" She was irritated, but I ignored her and took my leave.

"You bastard!" I could hear her cursing in the background.

Minutes later, I found myself standing in front of Hiro's apartment. It was late at night or should I say very earlier in the morning; it was probably around 1 o'clock. It wasn't like me to act this way, but I stood in front of the building complex and stared at it for about half an hour or so. Why in the world did I even consider to be with him that night? Did I have special feelings for him? I didn't know, but I was going to find out. I took in a deep breath and walked straight to his front door. I hesitated. Why was I hesitating? I took in another breath as I rang his telecom. I pressed it, but no one answered. I pressed it again and still no one answered. Where the heck was he at this hour? After several more unsuccessful attempts, I gave up and went home.

I got back to my apartment in no time. My place was about fifteen minutes away from Hiro's place. I couldn't sleep that night. Man! I couldn't sleep at all! Where the bloody hell did he went so late? Thoughts of Hiro kept occupying my head and I couldn't rest. I couldn't rest until I see him again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When dawn arrived, I decided to pull myself together and give Hiro a visit at his work place. It was still too early, so I waited for a few more hours. I went to NG Corporation and stormed into the building and looked for him. Instead of finding the person I wanted to see, I met my brother's lover.

"Shuichi?" I called his name.

The pink haired boy turned his head around and was surprised to see me. "Tatsuha? What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I'm looking for Hiro. Is he here yet?"

"No, he won't be here today."

"What?" I could feel my voice rose. "Why?" I was so disappointed; I was sure to find Hiro here today. Where had he gone to?

"K gave him some time off. He's been acting strange lately. In the past week, he's like a zombie. A zombie! I tell you! He must be thinking about Nikki." He laughed.

"Who's Nikki? I'd never heard Hiro mentioned this name before."

"She's his ex-girlfriend from high school. She just came back from America last night. They were so much in love back then. I wonder if he's been thinking about her all this time. Maybe, he wants to be get back with her. Good for him! He needs someone."

Shuichi smiled, but that smile of his put me into a shock mode. Could it be that Hiro had been thinking about this woman all this time? Was that the reason why he hadn't come to see me? Was this Nikki important to him? She came back last night, so was he out with her last night? Were they together the entire night? I couldn't help myself from thinking that Hiro was with another person. The thought almost suffocated my lungs.

"Tatsu? Are you okay? You look pale." Shuichi expressed his concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll catch him some other time then." I said as I headed out.

"Tatsuha!" Shuichi ran after me before I reached the exit. "Wait! I've almost forgot. Here take theses."

"Concert tickets?"

"Yeah, they're for our next performance. Take them! We've been making very good music, so come and hear us play. The concert is next month on the 15th."

"Sure, thanks." I took the tickets, pocketed them and left hastily.

On the way back to my apartment, my head was in the clouds as I thought about Hiro and the night we spent together. Maybe, I somehow took advantage of the situation and forced him to do something that he didn't like. That must be it, right? But, he was so passionate, was it all because of the alcohol?

As thoughts of Hiro drowned my mind, I walked passed a motorcycle that I would never forget. It was that green Kawasaki one with the letter 'N' mounted on the side! Why in the world did it show up now? And, it was parked in front of Pleasure, the local coffee shop. Of course, I was curious, the sight of that bike stirred up an old knot. I peeked through the window to see if I could find anyone who resembled the rider in my past. Someone else caught my eyes instead. I found Hiro sitting inside, talking to someone and he seemed to be very friendly with his companion. I couldn't see who it was, but from the slight appearance of the long dark brown hair and round shoulders, I assumed that it was a woman. It must be Nikki, the ex-girlfriend that Shuichi mentioned earlier.

I decided to maintain a calm profile and walked into the coffee shop as if I would normally do when I drop by to get coffee. I approached the cashier and acted naturally. I moved my head in the slowest motion pretending that I was reading the menu and placed my order. Once I got my extra large caffeinated coffee; I took the damn beverage and turned around. I caught Hiro's charcoal eyes staring at me idly at that moment.

"Yo!" I waved my hand as I walked toward him and the girl that he was with. As I approached them, I examined the girl; she was pretty. Healthy straight hair. Clear blue eyes. Sexy legs. Firm body. Fleshy chest. I could see why Hiro was attracted to her. Anyone would be attracted to a woman like her; even I found her attractive.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here." The red head greeted me. He was calm. He was cool. He didn't show any sign of flustering or nervous expressions; it was almost as if nothing ever happened between us.

"I see that you're on a date. Am I intruding?" I managed a straight tone of voice while staring into his eyes. He narrowed them a bit, but wasn't able to answer me. His ex-girlfriend interfered just when he opened his thin lips; no speech was able to form through them because of the interference.

"Look at what we have here. Isn't he a stud?" The ex-girlfriend said as she studied me from head to toes.

"Let me introduce you guys. Nikki, this is Tatsuha Uesugi. He's a… good friend." Okay, I heard hesitation there. Am I just a friend to him? I guessed that was alright, since we had never declared anything between us. He continued with the introduction. "Tatsuha, this is Nikki Nomura. She's an old friend from high school." Yeah, I'd already know that, thanks to a certain someone called Shuichi Shindo.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Nikki." I said, keeping my calm composure.

"And, I shall never forget you, Tatsuha Uesugi." She sent me a smile; it almost looked like she was flirting with me.

"I guess I better leave you guys alone."

"No, we're about to leave ourselves." She immediately stood up and clung onto my left arm. Her sudden grip almost spilled my coffee, but I managed to balance it and looked at her with much bafflement.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I like you."

My eyes shot wide open. "You're kidding, right?" I chuckled.

"No, not at all. I've been looking for a man just like you." She looked at me. Her eyes were so daring and full of confident. This confused me; I thought that she was with Hiro. Due to my confusion, I didn't notice that she was rubbing on my chest. I jerked back a little when I noticed her touch. "You have the muscles to go along with your good looks, too. I think I'll see you when I want some desert."

Did she say what I thought she said? "I have to warn you that this desert isn't sweet. It could get very hard and bitter."

"Oh…, than that's even better. I like my food hard and bitter." She whispered and bit my ear.

I blushed and pulled away. It was awkward to have a pretty woman like her hanging all over me with Hiro standing by looking at us as if he wasn't bother by it. "Sure anytime, I look forward to it." I returned her a daring smile to see if Hiro would respond, but still nothing. What was wrong with him? Why was he wearing such a poker face today? I couldn't read his expression. If he kept this on; I wouldn't be able to control myself. My chest felt as if it wanted to explode.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing a hand on my forearm.

I took my eyes off Hiro and replied to her, "I need to go. I'll see you around."

"We're done here, too, so let's leave together. I have a pen on my bike. I'll give you my number, so call me sometimes." She was bold and straight to the point. If everyone was like her, then there wouldn't be any guessing game to deal with. What I meant was the game which was going on between Hiro and me. I couldn't read him and I wondered if he was able to read mine.

"Sure." I agreed as I walked out with her. She managed to strangle my arm again. Hiro followed behind and once again acted like nothing was bothering him or could it be that he wasn't bothered by it at all.

As we exited the coffee shop, she released my arm. "Tatsuha? Do you mind if I call you Tatsu?"

"No." I replied blankly.

"Great! Wait here a second." She ran off to get her pen.

At that moment, the ghost of my past appeared right before my eyes. It was Nikki. She owned that green Kawasaki bike. No way! Why did it turned out to be her? She rode the bike to me as she handed me a piece of paper with her name and telephone number on it.

"Remember to call me." She hung one of her leg over her bike at a 45 degree angle and pressed her lips against mine. I was in total shock, but it wasn't from her kiss; it was because I'd found the ghost that I'd been searching for the last four years.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter **

Smile: This is the first time I write something in the first person's point of view. I normally like to write my stories in a narrative mode (third person's point of view). Tell me what you think about the story so far. I personally think that it's kind of weird and Tatsuha is out of character. Well, that's it for now. I'll try to update once a week, but don't hate me if I can't. You know… life happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I stood on the sidewalk like a statue watching the ghost rider flew away into the streets. I didn't know how long it was, but my sculpture was shattered when I heard rumbling noises made from another bike's exhaustion pipe. It was Hiro's bike; he started his engine. I turned around immediately and found myself standing in front of his Honda.

He rolled his eyes away from me as if he didn't care to hear what I was about to say to him. "I have to go." Cold; the only word I could describe from the tone of his voice.

"Where? Are you following her? Have you guys made up?"

"What are you talking about?" His eyes lessened as he questioned me. He didn't know that I knew about their past relationship.

"Shuichi told me that she's your ex from high school. Do you still like her?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"What the hell, Hiro!" I stepped a foot forward and grabbed his steering handles. "What about us?"

"What about us?" He mocked back at me.

"Don't tell me that you've forgot! That night behind the cellar's wall, didn't it mean anything to you?"

"There is nothing about us." He looked away finding the pavement underneath his bike, "I was… drunk. It wasn't me." His voice dropped for what a pathetic excuse it was. A second later, he glared back at me with his sharp eyes. "Tatsuha, you're such a bastard! You've never taken anyone seriously. For what it's worth, it's just another game to you. I'd just happened to be there at the time."

"So, are you saying that I've taken advantage of you?" I raised my voice in disbelief, half disappointed in him.

"No…" He whimpered. "It's just…"

"Fuck you, Hiro!" I pulled him off his bike and into an alleyway by the side of the coffee shop. I threw him against the concrete wall. "You liked it! Don't give my any bullshit like you were drunk or not into guys! I can't accept that!" I was furious, but why? I'd tried to come up with the same excuses before, but hearing them from him was too harsh for me to accept. "I want you. I couldn't forget about you after that night. I'm serious Hiroshi. I've never felt like this for anyone before. I think that I… I…"

"Serious?" He interrupted before I could complete my thoughts. "I've known you for years. How long did it last when you said that you were serious the last time? A week? A month? God, Tatsuha! You were seeing multiple women even when you said that you were serious. How can I believe those words from you?"

His word shut me up; I couldn't defense myself or say anything to that. All my games and playing around had put me into this situation; I became a monster and I didn't even know it. As I stood there immobilized by his words; he ran his fingers along my check bone and rested them when his thumb found my lips. His soft thumb rubbed against my pulp and I wanted to lick it.

I licked it.

At that moment, he kissed me and I felt as if everything was at peace. His tongue entered my mouth easily because I wanted him to come in. I wanted to taste him more than anything. I took his waist and pulled it against mine. I held onto him tightly as he wrapped his arms around my neck. The tip of his tongue sank further into my mouth as he rotated his slippery length against mine, moving it in all direction and circling it around my juicy flesh. When he won the tongue battle, he sucked; he sucked hard. He sucked all the oxygen and fluid that I had to offer.

"Hiro." I breathed his name eagerly while I still had him in my arms.

He looked at me with a pair of poignant eyes; they looked so sad and heartbreaking. "I don't have time for your games, Tatsuha. Let's end it here." He detached his arms and pulled his body away from me.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he had just said. How could he suggest that?

"I think it is best that we forget that anything ever happened between us; that night never happened. Consider this kiss an ending to our one night stand." With that said he walked away and left me standing, staring behind as his faint image disappeared into the pouring light.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I went to work that night and couldn't get Hiro out of my head. Why did he kiss me like that? That jerk! If he wasn't interested, then he shouldn't be kissing me! How could I forget about that night? There wasn't a chance that I would forget. Something about that night was special. I couldn't lay it out, but there was definitely something special about it. Hiro. His kiss. Damn him! I could still feel his kiss. What was wrong with him? I wished that I could drill into his freaking head and see that kind of wiring system he had in there. Was he seriously going to forget about that night?

"Tatsu!"

Go away! I'm busy.

"Tatsu!"

"What the…?" There could only be two people who called me by that name. Was it Mika or Shuichi? I turned around and to my surprise; it was neither one of them. It was the girl from this morning. Was she looking for me? How did she know where I worked?

"Hello, handsome. Didn't you hear me calling you?" She said as she leaned over the bar displaying her D cup chest above the slab of the granite counter.

"Oh..., hi." I stared at her and for whoever was curious; I wasn't staring at her bust.

"What's up honey-bun? Don't you remember me?" She spoke in a sweet and sexy voice.

"What's your name again?"

"Ooh…, you did forget me. I thought that I'd made a good impression this morning." She leaned closer and braced her hot red lips against mine. "Remember that?"

I looked at her, perplexed by her kiss.

"The name is Nikki Nomura. Remember?"

"I thought that you and Hiro are together."

"Who ever told you that?"

"Well, I thought…"

She placed a finger on my lips. "You thought wrong. Is that the reason why you've been spacing out?" She climbed up from the stool and sat right in front of me, crossing her legs around my waist to pull me in closer to her.

"You can't sit here!" I tried to get her off the bar.

"Come on! Have some fun with me!" She pulled me closer wrapping her arms around my neck and whispered into me ears. "I'll ride you tonight, if you play with me."

"What?" Damn she was bold! "Are you here alone?"

"No, I came here with Hiro. He's right over there with Shuichi and his gang of a band." She turned around and cast her sight to the furthest corner of the club where the dance floor and dim lighting that twinkled from the center hid it well in the dark.

I rolled my eyes over and saw Hiro having a conversation with his friends. He looked like he was having fun. "I have to work. Why don't you ask one of them to play with you?"

"Oh, they're boring. All they talk about is their up coming concert. And Hiro, he's… different."

"Different?" I questioned her.

"Let's not talk about him. Come to the dance floor and dance with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep my post here."

She released me. "What about I wait for you until you finish work? Then you'll be able to spend the rest of the night with me, right?"

"…" Quiet sigh. When would she quit being so pushy?

"Don't make a girl BEG now!" She cast a seductive look, but there was something different in her eyes. She looked like she needed someone to talk to. I also need someone to help me with this Hiro's issue. I gave in.

"Alright, I should be done at 1:00 am. I'll meet at the exit then."

"Now, that's a good boy." She gave me another kiss, but this time it marked my cheek.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The 1 o'clock hour came fast and I could see that Nikki was already at the exit waiting for me. Hiro was still with Shuichi with K hanging all over him feeding him more alcohol. Seeing Hiro with another man kinda ticked me off, but I knew if I came over and made a big deal out of it; Hiro would be mad or the least he wouldn't like my presence there.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her as I took my trend coat and opened the door.

"I don't know. How about we visit your place? " She circled her arms around mine.

"What about Hiro? Are you going to leave him behind?" I sounded as if I was concerned about her and Hiro, but truly I was more concern about how he felt about me going out with his ex-girlfriend.

"He's a big boy. He doesn't need me around to baby-sit and I've told him about you, he doesn't seem to mind about it."

If that was how he felt then screwed him! That urged me to go with Nikki even more. "Okay, what about getting a bite first? Have you eat yet? I know an udon place around the corner that's still open."

"Udon sounds good. Sure." She rested her head on the arm that she was holding.

I peeked back one last time before I closed the door behind me. I saw them, those stagnant charcoal eyes looking at me. Why? If he didn't care then why would he bother to steal a glance from me? It couldn't be just a coincidence, could it? Or, was he looking at her? This made me wondered what kind of thoughts were running in his head right now.

We arrived at the restaurant in no time and ordered two bowls of tempura soup. "You should eat. It'll help you clear up your head a little." She drank a lot tonight. I could smell the fume of alcohol seeped from her entire body. The soup should help her if she eats it. I pulled out a pair of chopstick and placed it on the mouth of her bowl of udon. "It's still hot and udon isn't as good when it gets cold."

"Thanks." She picked up the chopsticks and ate her food slowly.

In contrast, I slurped and gobbled the slippery noodles down in just a few minutes. Damn! I was starving! That entire day, the tune 'Hiro' was playing in my poor head and I hadn't had a chance to think about food. The warm soup did the trick. My poor tummy felt good and now a nice sleep would help, too.

"Tatsu?" She finally decided to speak, but to the stringy noodles that were floating along with the soggy tempura shrimp and vegetable.

"Hmm?"

"Um…" She paused and twirled her chopsticks around in a 360 motion, playing with her food.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She replied and leveled her eyes to meet mine. She had beautiful eyes, big and wide, deep aqua blue in color and long curly lashes. She blinked them a couple of times and then continued to look at me. If there was something on face then she should have say it already. I was getting anxious. Why was she staring at me like that? Was she trying to read me or something?

I didn't get her at all. She was just too weird. First, she said that she liked me. Then she kissed me and said that she wanted to ride me. She was pushy and obnoxious. But now, what's up with the modesty and silent treatment? Women. For the beautiful being they were; they were beautiful, but I could never understand them. Hiro. Damn him! He just popped into my head again! I didn't understand him either!

"Nikki…" I didn't care much to understand her, but since she was there with me, I'd figured that I could dig some information about Hiro from her. "What's wrong with Hiro? You said something earlier tonight that he was different."

"He'd changed." She replied, looking back at her bowl of soup.

"Changed? How?"

"Just a change of heart."

Now this was getting interesting, it pulled me right into the conversation. "What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't say anything really, but I could tell what's going on. You know women intuition."

"You're confusing me. I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" I could see flames beneath those blue eyes piercing right at me. Her brows furrowed up and the tone of her voice also rose from her question. She drew in a breath and then finally she gave me a shocking statement. "He's in love!"

In love? But with whom?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter **

Smile: That's it for now. Troublesome Aries, Whatevergirl, Sora and Cgsgothchick: You guys are great! Thank you for your support and reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Three weeks later, I found myself going out more and more with Nikki. I had fun with her, but there was something about her that I couldn't figure out. First of all, she said that she liked me, but most of the time I found her talking about Hiro. I didn't mind it at all, because I learned more about him from her babbling.

I learned that his birthday was on August 4th and he turned 25 this year. This meant that he was three years older than me. His favorite color was red and I guessed that was kind of obvious. He was basically categorized 'straight' and preferred women with long hair.

Nikki said that during high school, he was one of the most popular guys in school. He was known for his good look and amazing talent in bed, but he wouldn't go out with just any girl. She met him in her first year of high school and right away she knew that he was the guy for her at the time. After he graduated, they continued to see each other for the next year and a half. She moved to America in the middle of her senior year and it had been four years since then.

I assumed that after they broke up, Hiro met up with Ayaka. They went out for probably a year and then he broke up with her, too. Speaking of Ayaka, she kinda resembled Nikki in a way. They both had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, but Nikki was more fun and spunky while Ayaka was calm and more ladylike. Talking about personality, I would say that they were complete opposite. I wondered what attracted Hiro to them in the first place. I could understand how he was attracted to Nikki per she was a hotty with much leverage. But, with Ayaka, the girl was like a surfboard with no sense of humor. Maybe Ayaka was just a stepping stone for him to forget about Nikki, but then why didn't he make up with Nikki, if he was still in love with her? None of this was making any sense to me.

Hiro you jerk!

The more I thought about him, the more I got ticked off. It was obvious that he liked me, but why was he holding back? Was it really because of my playing around? Or was it something else? Talking about playing around, from what I learned from Nikki, his records were in comparison as mine. This made me wondered if I were to let him take the lead and be the seme, then what extraordinary experience would I get from it.

I sighed.

Damn it Hiro! I could never find out how it would feel, now.

As I lay in bed by my lonesome, my phone started to rang. I picked up the phone and gosh, I wouldn't be surprise that it was Nikki at the other end of the line.

"You got me."

"Tatsu?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired tonight. Can we talk tomorrow?" I replied to her.

"You're not working tonight, right? And, I haven't seen you for a week now, so who's draining your ass?"

"Must you be so bold all the time?"

"Didn't you say that you did some racing during high school? I thought that you would like to join me tonight. There is a race around the outskirt of Tokyo. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll pass tonight."

"What's wrong with you men? Hiro said the same thing."

"So is he coming?"

"I managed to pull his strings."

"Then you don't need me."

"But, I'm racing tonight. It's been a while since my last race, but I haven't lost my touch. I've been practicing all this week, so come and see me ride."

"Well, I don't know if I should, you see… um…"

"I don't care what pathetic excuse you're going to give me, but you're not talking yourself out of it, you hear me! I'm coming over there to pull your ass out of bed in an hour." At that, she hanged up the phone.

It wouldn't be so bad to see Nikki race again. Actually, it would be a good opportunity for me to see her racing spirit and maybe I could also ask her about the race in Kyoto four years ago.

Nikki didn't bothering me anymore. I got used to her. That night after I learned that Hiro was in love, stress took over me and she somehow managed to pull me in bed with her. I had Hiro to thanks for that. If he hadn't refused me and let me told him how I felt, then I wouldn't come as low as fucking his ex-lover.

I hadn't seen him since that night, the night that I learned that he was in love. I wondered whom was it that he was in love with. If it wasn't Nikki, then could it be another woman? Or was it a man? Obviously, it couldn't be me? I knew that he liked me to some extend due to the brief moments that we shared together, but was that enough for him to love me? If he did, then why would he end the little spark that we had before it had a chance to develop. Like, I said over and over again, I didn't get him at all. That jerk was giving me a headache.

Nikki was on her way to my apartment. Should I go with her to see the race? If I were to go with her, then I would meet Hiro again. Was I ready to see him again? How would I feel if I were to see him again? I wanted to see him, but I felt as if I had betrayed him for I had been sleeping with another person. Why did I sleep with her? I admitted that she was fun and all, but if I was serious about him then I shouldn't be fooling around her.

After that day, when Hiro broke up with me, I wasn't myself anymore. Somehow, Hiro managed to turn my world upside down and I needed some comfort. She was there with me, pestering me, and provoking me, but at the same time, she gave me the comfort that I needed. How could I resist a bait so ripe and full of energy?

What should I do? Maybe, I should just forget about him and stick with her.

As I got off my bed and washed up, I heard someone knocking on my door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, but the knocking wouldn't stop. Was she going to break down my door or something? As I opened the door, I was about to give her a beating, "What the hell…?" I paused when I caught a lock of pink hair, "Shuichi?"

"Hi there, Tatsu! Are you ready to see some racing?"

"What are you doing here? I thought that Nikki was coming for me?"

"She called me. She said that she needed to get ready for the race, so she sent me here instead."

"What about…?" I was going to ask about Hiro, but I paused in the middle of my sentence.

"About what?" He asked me.

I switched the subject, "Why did she send you? Do you bike?"

"No, but I like to watch them race."

"Them? Who are you talking about?"

"Hiro and Nikki."

"Hiro raced? He'd never told me that."

"Enough with this talk. We need to go or we're going to miss the race."

"Okay, let me get a jacket. It could be very cold later in the evening."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Apparently, Yuki dropped his lover at my place and took off. I guessed that sounded about right, because my brother wasn't into these kinda stuffs. I drove Shuichi to the outskirt of Tokyo where there were long roads with miles and miles of straightaway, sharp curves and rough edges. It was perfect for racing. I found a parking and mounted my bike to the side of the road. Shuichi and I managed to swim through the pool of people who were also there to see the race. As we approached the front line, I spotted Hiro waving at us.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called to his friend as I paced along calmly. Shuichi caught up to Hiro and squeezed the red haired in his arms. Somehow, I wished that I could have done that too.

"Tatsu!" I heard Nikki's voice calling my name as I turned my head around to find her. Instead of finding her, I found myself paused when I met Hiro's eyes. He stared at me for a second before Nikki came from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck. She swung around from the back to my front and pressed her lips against mine, "Baby! You've came!"

"Aren't you a lucky guy?" Shuichi smirked.

I chuckled tensely, "I guess."

"Hiro, you don't have your gear! Aren't you racing too?" Shuichi asked his friend.

"No, I'm not racing tonight. Nikki is, so let's enjoy her race." Hiro replied.

"But, why?" Shuichi cried.

"Like you've said, I don't have me gear, so let's drop the subject and root for her." Hiro turned his attention to Nikki. As he walked up to her, I could feel my body burning; I still had feelings for him. "Nikki," he said, "go out and win that race."

"Sure am! I had never lost a race before, did I? And this one should be a piece a cake." She replied to Hiro then she gave me another kiss. "Tatsu, wait here for me honey. I'll be right back."

"Yeah." I replied, feeling a little feverish.

As Nikki and the other racers got ready for the race, I stood with Shuichi and Hiro. Shuichi was in the middle, between Hiro and me.

"I still can't believe that you're not racing, Hiro!" Shuichi whined once again.

"What's not to believe? I haven't race for years and I don't think that I'm up for it anymore." Hiro replied.

"But, why? You're the best there is and don't give me any lame excuses. If wanted to quit racing completely, then why do you still ride a cycle? Couldn't you just forget about the past? It's been four years now. I know that you quit because of Nikki, but now she's back, so you should reconsider it."

Silence. Hiro didn't response.

What happened between those two? I wondered.

"Hiro!"

"Shuichi quit it! The past is done and over, there is nothing that I can do to change what has happened. I don't want to race tonight, not because of what happened with Nikki. It's something else."

"What is it?" Shuichi sounded very curious and so was I.

A pair of distressing eyes looked at his shorter friend. They also caught me for a second before they turned away and looked at Nikki.

"Okay, fine! Have it your way!" Shuichi pouted.

I'd known Shuichi longer than Hiro and for as long as I knew him, he had never changed. I could remember that I was once like him, obnoxious and arrogant. I used to love how he resembled so much like Ryuichi when I first met him. Ryuichi Sakuma was my god for the longest time, but ever since that day, the day which I lost the battle against that ghost rider, it had changed me completely.

This reminded me of Nikki. After four years, I found her. She was gone to America during my endless search. This explained why I wasn't able to find her before. Somehow I wished that I had found her a bit earlier then I wouldn't run into this Hiro's complex.

The bikes were rumbling; exhaustion filled the night air with clouds of gas.

"Okay, in your mark. Get set. Go!" Someone initiated the race and all the cycles began their run.

"Wow! Look at she goes." I was staring at her tail light as she dashed off to the front. She was fast; she put the rest of the street racers in the dust. Yet, there was something different about the way she raced. The tail light didn't flash and blind me like it did before when I raced her. But, it had been four years and from what I understood, she hadn't been racing during all these time. Plus, how could I really tell by standing behind the guardrail and watched her. If there was a chance, maybe I should race her again someday.

"Isn't she amazing?" Shuichi agreed, "But, you should see Hiro. He's even better." As he mentioned how good Hiro was, I turned around and saw Hiro staring at his best friend. "Okay, shutting up." Shuichi quickly responded to the same pair of eyes that caught my attention.

Something was definitely bothering Hiro.

"Say, Tatsu. I heard that you're into racing too, right?" Shuichi asked me.

"Yeah, it's been a while for me too. I haven't raced since high school. I lost a race to a girl and I felt so pathetic that I didn't want to race ever again."

"Why? What's up with you and Hiro, giving up racing over a girl?"

"Shuichi!" Hiro groaned.

"Opps, I'm sorry. I've forgot." Shuichi apologized.

"It's okay." Hiro said as he shifted his weight and was about to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a walk. I'll be back before the race is over."

"Hiro, you've been very weird lately. Is it because of Nikki?"

"No." He replied to his friend and again his eyes met mine. What was up with that?

"Tatsu?" Shuichi quickly turned around to me, "What with you and Nikki? You guys are seeing each other right?"

"Well…," I started my response. It was true that I was seeing Nikki, but I didn't exactly have much feeling for her, other than admiration of what a fine rider she was. "…I guess you can say that."

"See, Hiro. You've lost your chance to get Nikki back, so suck it up like a man and get a life already. Our concert is next week and I don't want to see you moping like this."

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said and left Shuichi and I standing behind watching him leaving us.

"Damn that Hiro! I don't understand him anymore!" Shuichi cried.

"I don't understand him either." I agreed.

"Huh? So you do see the differences in his attitudes recently too, right?"

"Yeah, I've thought that you would know what's bothering since you're his best friend. From what I've heard, he's in love."

"In love? Who told you that?"

"Nikki."

"Nikki? I mean the only person that I could think of is her, but if she says that, then that could only means that there is someone else. Who could it be? It couldn't be anyone at work, because if was then I would have noticed it. I wonder if he has met someone else recently and hasn't told me about it."

"So you don't know who it is?"

"No, and if I did then I would urge him to get together with whomever it is. I mean he's been alone all these time after he broke up with Nikki and Ayaka."

"Why did he break up with them?"

Shuichi looked at me as if I was sticking my nose into places that I shouldn't have. "Since you're practically family… um… I guess… it's okay, it wouldn't do any harm in telling you. And, damn that Hiro for shutting me up earlier, I need to cool off this freaking hot steam that is bubbling inside my stomach! I don't know if you've known this, but Hiro was pretty popular in high school."

"Really? I've would never guess that." I would never guess it if Nikki hadn't told me already.

"Well, yah. He was what you described to be the perfect guy. He was a straight A's student with good looks and girls would hang around him like they couldn't get enough of him. He was so cool. He even managed to race in his spare time. I didn't know how he managed it: studying schoolwork, practicing his guitar and racing. And, I don't know if Hiro told you this, but there were times that I had tried to seduce him for myself, even though I knew that he wasn't gay."

"You were trying to seduce him?"

"Yeah, I was kinda stupid, but I just couldn't help myself, you know. There were many times that I found Hiro very attractive, but he wasn't into guys and I had to respect that. Nothing ever happen between us and I'm glad that it didn't, because it wouldn't work out. I was just stupid and he wasn't interested."

"That's good to know. If you and he were sexually involved, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Why is that?"

I chucked. "Nothing. It's just weird that's all."

"Yeah. Well anyways, during our third year of high school, Nikki came on board as a first year student and flames sparkled between them like instantly. They were like two magnets, negative and positive, which attracted each other. They found that they shared the same interest in racing and they started to go out and stayed steady. They continued to see each other until…"

"Until what?" I asked, demanding that Shuichi to continued. He sounded as if he didn't want to say it.

"She got pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was still in high school. I think it was her last year, too. Her parents found out and didn't accept it, so they sent her to America. The baby was aborted from her body and that was the last that I've heard of her. Poor Hiro, he didn't even know that she was pregnant until she was gone and he found a letter in his apartment explaining the reason why she left him. I think since then, he's been very careful when it comes to be involved with someone else. He also quitted racing soon after that, when Nikki left him."

"I see, so that's why he dislikes my playing around and not taking things seriously."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing." I quickly lied and Shuichi didn't even notice it. "Then what about Ayaka? She seemed to be a fine girl for him if he was looking into a more serious relationship." I curiously asked.

"With Ayaka, she was too serious. Plus, she was still in love with Yuki. I'm sorry for her, but I couldn't help myself for loving Yuki, too. After going out for about a year, Hiro decided that he didn't want a relationship that wouldn't take him anywhere, so he broke up with her."

I started to understand how Hiro felt through all of this.

"Poor guy," Shuichi sighed. "I wonder who it is."

"Who is what?" I asked.

"Who is it that he's in love with? I mean he wouldn't go and just pick up anyone. My best guess was Nikki because you know…, how their relationship ended so suddenly. But, then I found out that she was interested in you. That caught me by a big surprise."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not very comfortable with that just yet."

"So, are you saying that you don't like her?"

"No, I like her, but I also…" I paused and completed my thought silently, 'I also like him.'

Shuichi gave me a funny face and then continued on with his babbling. The guy really likes to talk. "Back to Hiro, I don't think that he has been involved with anyone for over three years. We would go to bars and sometimes pretty, I mean hot babes would try to seduce him, but he has never considered them. For god sake, I don't know how he manages it. He needs to release sometimes! Sometimes, K and I would get together and drown him in alcohol. He would have round after round of liquors and then we would introduce a knock-out babe to him, but he remained calm through all the commotion that we made. That cock of his must be dead or something."

"So…, he's a hard drinker then?" I asked with a deeper tone of voice as I felt my breathing got hastier and my throat in pain as the words came out of my mouth.

"Hell, yeah! He drinks alcohol as if it was water. He normally wouldn't drink much though, but if he had too… None of us, not even K could keep up him."

"So, if he says that he's drunk after four rounds of whisky, then I assumed that he's lying."

"That's an understatement. Four rounds? Give him four bottles and maybe he'll see stars, but four rounds, you must be kidding me?" Shuichi replied lively.

"Hrgh!" I was getting frustrated. Damn Hiro! He lied! He wasn't drunk at all. That night with me, he was fully alert! I stood there in front of Shuichi, clinching my fists together as if I was about to hit someone.

"Tatsu, you okay? You look scary, dude."

I immediately put a dent into the guardrail. The impact ripped the patch of skins above my knuckles and left me with a sore hand.

"Man! Get a hold of yourself. Did I say something to upset you? Why are you so ticked off?" Shuichi asked bluntly.

"Nikki! God, I fucked her!" I spoke to my trembling hand.

"Yeah, so…? I mean it's natural to…"

"You don't understand. Fuck! This is so mess up! I… I wanted…, but he… damn him! It's all his fault!"

"What are you talking about? Are you sick or something? You're acting weird."

"I… hgh," I groaned. "I have to go."

"You can't leave me here. Who's going to drive me home?"

"Tell Nikki 'sorry' for me. Something important came up and I have to leave. You can ask either her or Hiro to give you a ride home."

"What? The race is almost over. You can't leave me here by myself! What if I got picked up by some stranger? Tatsu!" Shuichi cried, but I ignored him and left.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter **

Smile: I didn't write much about the race. I mainly want to get the two guys together. That's it for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I stormed off hastily in anger and found my cycle. Before I climbed on it, I skimmed around the area to see if I could find Hiro anywhere nearby. That jerk was pissing me off! If I were to see him again, I would probably beat him up for lying to me. What the fuck was wrong with him?

As I started my engine and was about to leave, I caught a headlight flashing toward me. It appeared to be another bike that was approaching in high speed. It ran solo in the opposite direction of the race, going fast and downhill. I found a familiar feeling revisited me as the bike came in closer and zoom passed me. It was so fast that all I was able to see were lines of colors painting the dark night and a vague image of a rider with long hair sneaked away. Was it Nikki? Did she finish the race? I found an urge to follow and chase down whoever it was. For now, it seemed to be a good idea to cool off.

I followed the bike as fast as I could, but the rider in front kept a good distance between us. I wondered if she knew that I was following her. When the ride finally stopped, my lungs were about to stop too. The surrounding atmosphere was like a nightmare. Why did she stop in front of Hiro's apartment? Was she his new lover? I wasn't close enough to see her face and her back was facing me. She parked her bike, got onto her feet and pulled off her helmet. There a lock of long, dark, glowing hair reflected from the street's light fell out from beneath the helmet. The sight of that hair bouncing its body down and pressing against the back that it belonged to, caused my heart skip a beat. This feeling was familiar. I couldn't mistake it; it was the same feeling that captured my vision that night at the bar. But, wait! My chest was throbbing in so much pain. This feeling; it was also the same feeling that I had when I raced Nikki four years ago. That couldn't be Nikki over there. No! It was someone else. Even the bike was different. That bike!

"HIRO!" I yelled, assuming the person was about to walk into the apartment complex was him. There was no mistake about it, that bike belonged to him. It was his black Honda 599x model.

"Tatsuha? Is that you?" He turned around. It was him!

"Yeah, it's me." I parked my bike to the side and walked up to him. I was not about to let him run away from me this time. I had so many questions for him and I needed to get them answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Nikki?" He asked.

"What about you?"

"I… I couldn't. I thought that you were…," he paused in the middle of his sentence and caught me looking at him without blinking an eye, "I couldn't stay. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach, so I'd told Shuichi to give my regards to Nikki and left."

Sure, of course he had butterflies in his stomach. Bastard! He'd been lying all these time.

"Do you think that I could come up and have some coffee with you?" I asked.

He stared at me, giving me a look saying 'you know better'. "It's late, Tatsuha. I need to rest and get up earlier tomorrow. We have some more practices for our concert next week."

"Oh, that. I've almost forgot about it. Shuichi gave me two passes."

"Great, then I guess you can take Nikki along to see us play. She would enjoy it."

I was still staring at him. I couldn't believe how well he was acting. Maybe he should consider quitting the music industry and go into acting instead. He was so good at it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. "If there isn't anything else, then I have to go."

I stepped forward and grabbed his arms. "Fuck you, Hiro! You know that I have more to say! I need to talk to you!"

"Must you always be rough with me?"

I released my grip. "It's because of you. You did this to me. Whenever I'm around you, this is the only way I could get your attention."

He stared at me; eyes softened and heaved a small sigh, "Did you say that you wanted coffee? I'll make a fresh pot."

He led the way into his apartment and I followed him. This was the first time that I had ever lay feet into his quarters. Man! Was he clean? Everything was nice and squared away. I could use some help with my apartment.

He went into his kitchen to brew a new pot of coffee while I took a seat on his coach. My eyes started to wander and they caught some pictures in sight. I stood up to get a closer look at them. There were a few shots of Hiro, Shuichi and Suguru together with their Bad Luck's label on them. I found another one with him alone. The picture displayed him in his black tights, playing his guitar; his shirt was slightly loose exposing his firm chest. It made me swallowed hard as I thought of how firm his body was rubbing against mine and that tight ass of his enveloping my entire length.

As I stood there drooling over his picture, I wanted to thrust inside of him once more. Why was it that I wanted him so much? Was it because he didn't want to give me what I desired? Like someone always said, you always craved for the things that you couldn't get. The more something was unobtainable, the more desire grew inside of one's mind until one was satisfied.

"How do you like your coffee?" He asked me.

I turned around and eyed him standing behind the kitchen counter. "Black." I replied per that was exactly how I felt at that moment and how he treated me at that moment: Dark and bitter.

"Black?" He chuckled. "I thought that you're the type that would prefer milk and sugar."

"It's all depends on the occasion and the mood that I'm currently in." I replied.

He stared at me as if he knew exactly what I meant. As I said, I felt dark for thinking of all the dirty thoughts that I wanted to do with him. Yet, I also felt bitter, because part of me knew that he wouldn't submit to me that easily. He'd been avoiding me since that night and even more since Nikki arrived.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me my cup of coffee.

"Thank you." I replied and took a seat back on the couch.

He settled his cup of coffee on the table between us and took a seat opposite from me, spreading his legs and relaxing his back against the couch. He sat there as if he didn't know that I was burning inside. Was his trying to tempt me? I swore my eyes took over and caught that damn distraction between his legs. As I leveled my eyes back up, I licked my dried lips; they'd already dehydrated from my internal heat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I…"

"What is it man? If you don't want to talk then you should leave."

I took in the bitterness of my coffee in one gulp and roughly placed the cup on the coffee table. "I want to know why you lie to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shuichi told me everything about you and Nikki, about your relationship with her before she left to the foreign land and about your unborn baby." He stood frozen as I continued, "He even told me about your alcohol intake."

His eyes shot wide opened.

"Why are you doing this to me? You let me fuck you then you dump me for no reason at all! You set me up! What's wrong with you?"

He didn't say a word and looked away to avoid my eye's contact.

"Hiro, just answer me this one question. Do you like me?"

"I…"

"Why the fuck are you hesitating? Is a yes or no answer, just give me one freaking answer!"

"Why are you bringing this up? I thought that I'd said it before. There's nothing between us."

"If there is nothing, then say 'NO' and I'll leave you alone!" I smacked my injured hand onto the table.

"You have Nikki now, so why are you talking about this nonsense? I don't have time to talk ridiculous with you!" He also matched my strength and abused his coffee table. "Under all the bossiness, Nikki is a gentle girl. Take good care of her."

"Then why didn't you take care of her? Why did you push that responsibility to me?"

"Fuck you, Tatsuha! Like I said, you will never take responsibility and be serious about any relationship. You like her don't you? Don't tell me that you haven't slept with her yet?"

"So, I slept with her, but whose fault is that?"

"Are you saying that it's my fault?"

"Yes!"

My bold response pissed him off; he stormed over and pulled me by the collar of my white polo shirt. "You asshole! It's your dick, so you have full control over who you stick it in!" He got overacted and was panting hastily as he shouted in my face.

I shook myself off and grabbed hold of his hands. Damn! He was strong. "What's this? I sense some jealousy?"

Hiro was about my height, maybe an inch shorter. His furious eyes met mine in flames. Were they flames of passion or flames of hatred?

"Fu…" He tilted his head up slightly and was about to bad mouth me again, but the slightness shift of his head raised his lips; they were so close, just inches away from mine. I couldn't help myself, but to kiss them.

He pulled back; eyes narrowed and looked at me painfully.

"I know you like it." The kiss calmed me down as I spoke against his lips. "Forget everything and only think of me at this moment. I want you, Hiro. I'm madly in love with you."

"Tatsuha…"

"Shh…" I closed his lips again and this time he kissed me back. I knew it all along; he liked me.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter **

Smile: Fluffy stuff. I don't have a plot planned out for this story. I sat in front of my computer one day and just started typing. I've been putting my thought together as they come. I'm thinking a little smut (lemon) session in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: I suck when it comes to write lemon. Yet, to improve I must try to write them. Don't read it if you don't like it and don't give me any flame if you decide to read it.

**Chapter 7 **

"Tatsuha… stop, I can't do this anymore."

"Why not? You've already done it and there's no harm in doing it again." I whispered as I made little suction along his salty neck and licked every bead of sweats from our exercise earlier. He melted under my kisses as I continued to suck and trail my wet tongue back into his mouth. Hmm, how could I describe it? He tasted wonderful. He felt wonderful. He was all I wanted at this moment.

He broke away for a second to catch a breath. "I'm such a horrible person."

"No, you're prefect." I looked into his gray eyes, confirming my words were genuine. If there was any word to describe him, he was perfect; perfect in every ways and enough to drive me crazy.

"But, I…"

"There is nothing wrong about us being together. I know that you're concern about Nikki, but… we couldn't help how we feel." I kissed him again. My tongue was in his mouth; my slippery body was on top of his, my hands were swimming in his hair and my legs were gliding against his long legs.

"I hurt Nikki…, again." He said when I broke away to find the hollow dent located in the center of his neck and licked from the hole down to his torso.

"It couldn't be help." I lifted my weight up onto my hands and knees as I leaned forward and planted a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. "Hiroshi, I love you."

Moving eyes, glistered as they looked at me, "Tatsuha, I…"

"You don't have to say anything, just relax and enjoy our moments together."

At that instant, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me down against him. I landed on top of his naked body, faced down and buried in his silky hair. I turned my head to the side and started nibbling his ears.

He moaned from my touch as my hand explored his areoles, rubbing them with my fingers, teasing them so his nipples would stand up. My hand easily glided down further along his wet torso and found his already harden length. I started to pump it with my slippery hand, moving in slow motion as first with gently strokes, one at a time to provoke him.

"Tatsuha." He gritted my name through his teeth.

I moved my grip a little faster while admiring his face, his every expression of lust and pleasure that I was giving him.

"Tatsuha." He was looking at me, eyes glowed and narrowed.

His stem grew hard and thicker while my hand was getting dried. As I squeezed his swollen organ and gave it one last, firm stroke from the tip to its base; I engulfed his length into my wet and slobbery mouth.

"GOD!" He groaned at the touch of my tongue, sliding down from the tip of his erection and enveloped his entire length. I relaxed my throat to allow it to sink deeper. That dick of his was big; it filled my entire mouth and left me with little option. I moved up and down and sucked it gently, yet with enough pressure to make him mewl in excitement. I could feel his veins engorged against the wall of my mouth. As I made my way up back to the top, I held onto his base and continued to lick it some more, giving it a few flicks at the tip of his erection. The longer I caressed his dick the larger it got.

He arched his head back against the armrest of the couch, strings of red hair extracted from side to side as they escaped and found the floor beneath our cushion of lust. "Fuck!" He groaned.

"Don't come yet." I released my lollipop to find his mouth. I nudged his lower lips and twisted my hot tongue into his mouth. "Let's switch position." I whispered to his lips.

He looked at me confusingly, yet helplessly at the same time. Pain of confinement was written all over his face; he couldn't hold much longer, but I didn't want to let him come. I held onto his base, preventing his orgasm from coming, forcing him to continue as I sent him a mischievous look. Finding myself excited, I immediately grabbed his inner thigh and lathered my palm against my previous release. I had filled him so much that the substances had escaped his body and coated a layer of wet along his inner legs.

Once I gathered a handful of cum, I maintained my position above him, spreading my legs and relaxed them on both side of his body. My knees gently kissed his hips as I applied the collected slime over his entire length. It felt nice, gooey and slippery in my hands.

His organ increased again, getting thicker, hard and tense, just the way I wanted it. He arched back up, "Tatsu…ha!" He breathed my name.

With another grin, I raised my body up, bracing my opening against his hardness and slammed him back down. "AWaah!" We both groaned at the same time. "Fuck!" The sudden push, rip and burned the inside of my body as his length breached and hit against my prostate; it was painful. I didn't expect it to hurt so much. I was panting and sweating as I tried to adjust my ass sitting on top of him. Squeezing my butt together, I could feel the pain from my opening, it sting, it hurt. Was this how he felt each time I fucked him?

"Why did you…?"

"Shh…" I shut him off and whispered while I hissed, panting hot air out of my mouth to allow the burn to lessen. "I want to know how you feel when I enter your body. It hurts."

He reached his hand up and ran his fingers from my lips down to my chest. Beads of sweat and beads of pain ran along and followed his touch down to my member lying on top of his navel. He played with the tip of my erection, fingered his touch along the length of my skin. "It always hurts at first, but after a few thrusts; it won't hurt anymore."

As he finished his comment, I caught his lustful eyes. I could see that Hiro was enjoying my ass eating him. His entire length had filled me up completely. I sat quietly looking at him while my ass enjoyed the delicacy which brought my tunnel ache and burn from the fullness of his member. His complete digit stood vertical inside of me, aroused me just from thinking of it, and made my entire body cramp as it spread the tingly feeling through out my responsive core. I closed my eyes and bit my lips, allowing myself to enjoy this moment. I could hear Hiro melting beneath me with trivial moans as I tightened my buttock. Hearing his soft voice, I opened my eyes to see him. He looked beautiful when his face was lost in pleasure. I leaned forward and licked his lips as I lifted my lower body slowly and slammed it back down.

"Ow!" he hissed from the second push. "You're fucking tight!" he groaned.

Of course, I was tight! It was my first time, damn it! Painfully, I lifted my weight back up in a sitting position with my ass still in tact. I started to lean backward, using the cushion of the couch to help me bounced while my arms supported my weight from behind. I lifted the pain up and slowly ran it back down, squeezing my ass tightly as I rubbed the inside of my burning tunnel against his thickness. With every run the pain decreased a little and every time my ass touched his base, I could feel the tip of his erection explored deeper; it felt wonderful. Like Hiro said, after a few rounds, the pain was numbed and the burning of pleasure indulged my hole.

"Hiro." I moaned as I continued to push. As I pushed, I wondered if I could make him go deeper. I lifted my slanted body back up and with my hands, I spread my crack apart. My eyes filmed and narrowed as I informed him, "Ready?" I breathed and immediately at that moment, I slammed my ass back down in one fast movement. "Ah… Awaah!" Tears of bliss escaped from the corner of my eyes as my mouth opened and my head tilted back from the extreme pleasure.

"Tat…!" A deep grunt generated from his gut and sang its delight to me at that same moment.

"Fuck! Fuck me, Hiro." I licked my dried lips and got off him. I needed more; I wanted him to thrust inside my hungry hole. I turned around, holding my body up on my hands and knees, with my ass facing him. He stood up and rubbed my sensitive spot with his fingers. A deep vibration ran from my chest, up through my throat as I purred his name, "Hiro…, now." I pleaded.

"You really are something, you know?" He said as he continued rubbing my entrance.

"Fuck me, already!"

"I love to." He boldly said as he grabbed my hips and pulled my body over to the coffee table. Fuck that table was cold! He laid me on my stomach, spreading my arms out; my hands held onto the edges of the table with my knees touched the floor. Kneeling one leg behind me with his other leg spread out and bent forward, he parted my cheeks as he lifted his penis and aimed it against my craving; probing my opening with the tip of his erection. It felt like forever before he leaned forward to secure my hips. As he pulled my ass toward him; he immediately shoved his entire length in, thrusting in and out as he lifted my ass up, more and more; he buried his cock deep and deeper inside of me.

"Hiro." I cried, I panted and I grunted each and every time he hit a home run, drilling his digit into my hot cavern and scored against my prostate. I could feel myself reaching my climax as Hiro groaned his pleasure every time he drove in further. The sound of his voice singing above me was enough to make me come. I grabbed my own dick and started pumping it along with his movement. I could feel my own sensation against my hand; it was tense, it was throbbing in pain as Hiro continued to pump me from behind.

Right then, he leaned forward and gave my mouth a digit. I sucked and lathered the finger with my saliva. I could hear his broken breath from behind me as he pulled me up and directed me to sit with him. He dropped down on the floor against the couch with me sitting, mounted securely over his stem with my back facing him and my knees bent forward. He quickly embraced me in his arms as he pushed upward and slithered his snaky hand down to pump my rigid member. While he fucked me from below; I danced and rode his stick shift, running my ass up and down, fast and hard, meeting the base of his cock every time.

Sweats.

Tears of pleasure, tears of excitement continued to roll from both our bodies as we found heaven and could no longer maintained our infinite desire.

"Hiro." I couldn't hold it any longer. I purred his name as the pleasure from below reached its high; my body dehydrated as I moaned through my dried lips, mouth opened and panting in ecstasy.

"Tatsuha!" He arched back up; sound of passion seduced me as he thrust his final dive and filled my body with his babies.

"Nggnnnh!" I released my expense at the same time, it was heaven. For a moment, I saw stars twinkling in front of my vision. I was completely satisfied, both inside and out. My release found the area rug underneath the coffee table while my body was flooded with a strong current flowing against my back and into my stomach.

"I love you." He said as he released my member and squeezed my body tightly in his arms, resting his head against my back.

I couldn't believe it. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him panting against my wet skin. A smile found me. He said it. He confirmed it. He loved me. That was all I needed to hear. Those three words from him were better than sex itself.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter: **

Smile: There will be no more lemonade after this chapter. I like to read lemon, but writing a good lemon takes a lot of time. I still have a long way to go before I could write a mouth watery lemon. I know that I still need more practices, so don't send me any flame. It's very discouraging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The next morning, I woke up with Hiro in my arms. He didn't left this time. I was happy. He also woke up about the same time and found me holding him. A blush found his cheeks and he hid his face away against my chest. "I… ya." Hot breath of the man I loved vibrated against my chest. It felt nice.

"What? You wanna fuck some more?" I teased him, speaking to his red hair.

"No!" He quickly replied and moved his head. A pair of sad, confused eyes was staring at me.

"You don't want to?"

"That's not what I mean. I'm…" he sighed. "How are we going to tell Nikki about this? I mean she came back here for me, but I turned her down. All this time, she said that she still loved me."

Oh, that. More headaches! Nikki still loved him? Then why was she sleeping with me?

"Then why did she go out with me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"So, do you still love her?"

"I… no…" He replied softly. "At first, I thought that I could make up with her and start our relationship over but, after that night." he blushed again, "I couldn't."

"That night? You mean…?"

"Yeah." He replied before I could even complete my question.

I smiled, "So, I guess I've made a good impression."

He chuckled.

"Then, why did you avoid me after that?"

"I didn't know whether or not you were serious. Plus, Nikki was coming back, so I was confused and didn't know what to do."

I stared at him, "Nikki? The night that she came back… were you with her?"

He didn't reply.

"So, you were with her?" I raised my voice a pitch higher.

"I…" He hesitated. "I was."

"You hypocrite! And here you said that I was playing around."

"Nikki and I, we are different."

"That's bullshit!" I released my arms from around his waist. "There is nothing different. You fuck her that night didn't you?"

"What about you? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't?"

"I wouldn't if you hadn't refused me."

He turned around and sat up with his back facing me. "You're timing was so bad. Why did you show up in the coffee shop at that time?"

"Are you saying that it's my fault now?"

"No, it was just after being with her; I realized how much I wanted to be with you instead. I decided to break it up with her before thing goes from bad to worst. Then, you showed up and flirted with her. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't tell her that I had someone else and that someone had to be a guy of all people. I had just broken up with her; I hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

"So, you felt sorry for her and gave up on me instead? Why didn't you even consider my feelings? That's so stupid of you! You know better than this, Hiro." I growled.

"I know, but at the time, you looked as if you were enjoying yourself with her, so I thought."

My arms reached out and circled him from behind, head rested on his shoulder, "All my flirting was for you, to get you jealous, to see if you had any feeling for me."

"I guess, I was stupid." His head dropped forward. "We terrible! How could we do this to her and then dump her like this? I don't how I could ever show my face to her. Maybe…" I could almost hear tear, bitterness from his change of voice.

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"Maybe you should stay with her."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" I turned him around, "If you can't break the news to her, then I'll tell her. Your concert is next week, right? I'll use that opportunity to ask her out and then tell her about us."

Still perplexed, he looked at me, "Tatsuha, in all mean, she is still a woman. I know her more than anyone. Underneath the tough face that she wears, she is still a fragile woman. This will just break her heart."

"I don't care!" And that was the truth; I didn't care. No matter what the reason was, I didn't want to lose Hiro. I took his lips into mine once more, thrusting my passion to make him understand that he was the only person I wanted. "Hiro," I broke way and sincerely looked at him, "I love you and no one is to replace you. I know that you're concern about Nikki's feeling, but what about me? What about us?"

Touching eyes returned my gaze.

"I think it would be best to just tell her. She will understand."

He winced his eyes hurtfully for a second before he agreed with me, "Ok."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter: **

Smile: Fluff and short.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The day of the concert came. I'd asked Nikki out and planned to tell her about my relationship with Hiro after the concert. She was very excited when I asked to come with me, but underneath her excitement, there was something wrong with her. She wasn't as outrages or pushy that night. It almost seemed like she was hiding something.

We attended the concert and I would say that the whole time, I was deaf. I didn't the loud music playing or the cheering crowd. Everything faded away into the background. All I was able to see was Hiro standing on stage playing his guitar, bending his knees slightly, and rocking his ass. Under that spot light, he shined. I must have been licking my own lips as I stood there admiring him.

"Tatsu?"

That ass up there was all mine.

"Tatsu!"

Nikki managed to get in my vision. "Oh, I'm sorry. The music is too loud." I lied.

"I need to talk to you."

"Could we wait after the concert? It's almost done."

"No, now."

I drew in a breath, "Okay." I might as well take this chance to tell her.

We found the front lobby outside the concert room. The lobby had some vending machines, which had coffee, tea and some other variety drinks.

"Nikki, would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"A hot cappuccino." She replied and took a seat in the lobby.

I got her the hot drink and took a seat beside her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She took the drink, "Thank you."

I sat there with her for a few minutes, sipping my own can of coffee. I could sense that she needed to address me with something important, but was hesitating for some reason. This was definitely not the Nikki that I knew. This could only mean that whatever she had to say must be significant. This reminded me that I also had something important to tell her. I was so wrapped up and mesmerized by how beautiful Hiro looked on stage that I'd almost forgot.

I finished my coffee and was about to take this moment to talk to her about Hiro, but she also decided to talk at the same moment and had the lead. "Tatsu, what do you think about having a family?"

What kind of a question was that? Oh no, don't tell me that she was serious about me all these time? No, this was not good. I had to come up with something. "What are you talking about? A family? I'm not…"

"If I say that I want to live with you as your wife. What do you think about that?"

"Nikki, I…" She covered my lips before I could refuse her.

"And if I say that I'm pregnant with your child. Would you consider marrying me?"

NO! This could not be happening! "I… I…" A moment of silence took place as I built up my courage to ask her. "Are you?" I felt as if all my strenght had drained away and I couldn't even ask her the complete question about her being pregnant with my child.

"Tatsuha, you're so fun to tease!" She laughed.

I caught a breath, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was just kidding. I wanted to find out what kind of reaction you would have if I told you that I'm having your child."

"It's not funny. I mean if you were, then I… then I should…"

"No, you shouldn't do anything. It was fun being with you, but I knew that there wasn't anything special between us. It was just fun. I needed someone at the time and you just happened to show up at the right moment." She smiled. "I'm leaving tonight. I'm going back to America."

"I thought that you came back to stay."

"Originally, I did plan to stay, but that's impossible now."

"Why?"

"The one thing that I came back for is not there anymore. I couldn't find it. I've lost it." She smiled again, but this time it was hardly noticeable, "So, there is no reason for me to stay."

I knew that she was talking about Hiro, but I pretended that I didn't. "Couldn't you stay a little longer? What about Hiro? Have you told him about this yet?"

"I slipped a letter underneath his dressing room's door. He'll know when he reads it."

"Why won't you talk to him?"

"I can't. I had burdened him enough pain. When we were together, I broke up with him without saying goodbye. I even killed his baby in my womb. Yet, he never gave me any grief about it. Living in America, there was never a day that I didn't think about him. What was he doing? What kind of man has become? Has he found himself another love? I couldn't help myself, but felt depress and then I started to flirt with every men in sight hoping that it would fill the emptiness inside of me."

"I didn't know that you felt so deeply for him. I mean because of the way you head on with me; I thought you were over him."

"I'm sorry, Tatsu. I was just trying to get go of him for his sake. You see, when I got back I was hoping that he would welcome me with open arms, but I guess it was too much to ask of him. It has been over four years after all. Thing changed. People changed. Feeling changed. I suspected as much, he changed. When he told me that he could no longer see me as his girlfriend, I knew that he must has someone else." She paused and took my hands while looking at me in the eyes.

What should I say to her now? I felt so disgusted of myself.

"Tatsuha, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, anything for you."

"Take care of Hiro for me."

My eyes stared at her in total shock. Did she know?

"He loves you."

"You mean… you know?"

"That night after my race, I took Shuichi home and he was saying that you and Hiro were acting weird. I had my suspicion, but Hiro was never into guys before so I didn't give it much thought. I was hovering you while Hiro had to see it. I was trying to let him go, but instead I gave him more trouble by being with you. After I took Shuichi home, I had an urge to go to Hiro's place to talk to him, but when I came I found your bike parking in front of his apartment. I didn't have the nerve to come in, to confirm my doubt, but through the windows of his apartment I could see two shadows reflecting from his living room. That was when I knew that you two were involved."

"I'm sorry Nikki. I very sorry about how this all turned out. I mean, if I weren't so obsessed with Hiro, then I could have fallen for you, then I could have help you forget about him."

"It's nobody fault. I'm just happy that you found Hiro and he found someone to love."

I stood there, didn't know what else to say to her.

"I have to go now. Can you do me another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take me to the airport?"

"I would love to, but I have one question, which I would appreciate very much that you could clarify it for me." I figured that if I didn't take my chance and ask her about the race four years ago, then there might never be another chance for me to ask her about it. That night when I followed Hiro home, for some odd reason I felt that it was he whom I raced in Kyoto, but every time I came close to him, the man drove me into another direction and I never had a chance to ask him about it.

"Of course, if I can. What is it?"

"Four years ago, I had an opportunity to race against a rider from Tokyo, whom was riding your green Kawasaki's bike. I could never mistake it for any other per the unique signature on your bike."

"During high school I've had many races, but I don't remember racing you though. I would remember your pretty face if I did."

"Could it be someone else that was racing with your bike?"

"No, no one…" A silence found her as she thought, "Unless, you're talking about the race in Kyoto."

"Yeah, it was in Kyoto."

"I see. That person wasn't me then. That night was the same night that I had to leave for America. And that same night I asked a person very dear to me to take my place."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, it was him." She replied quickly.

"I see." I sent her a warm smile. "Thanks."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We left the concert.

Nikki didn't have much baggage. She said that she didn't want to bring back any more memories of Hiro or Japan; it was too painful to hold onto things that would only cause her more heartache. I drove her to the airport with the little belonging she had.

"Good bye." She said and waved back as she entered the terminal.

I waved back and from a distance, I swore that she was crying. As I watched until she disappeared I turned around and headed back. There I saw Hiro running, his red hairs moving along beautifully with his slender body. When he reached me, instead of a kiss or at least a hug or a greeting; he punched me in the face.

"How could you let her go?" He shouted in my face.

"What should I do? Ask her to stay when it's obvious that staying will hurt her?"

"At least, let me say goodbye to her. I mean, this is the second time that she did this to me. The same way that she left me the last time, leaving me a letter of apology and… vanished."

"You need to understand how she's feeling right now. She still loves you and if she were to see you again then she will not have the courage to leave. She's willing to forget and give up on you on her own, can you just appreciated that?"

"I…" He sighed.

I took him into my arms. "Hiro, I think that this is best… for all of us."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter: **

Smile: Final chapter next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hours later… Feeling relief, we agreed to make the most out of our relationship in an effort to thanks Nikki for what she did.

We left the airport and went to get our bikes; I found the same throbbing feeling growing in my chest.

"Hiro, let's race back to your apartment."

"What?"

I didn't give him any time to think. I started my engine and took the lead start. He caught up to me within seconds.

"What are you insane?" He said through the hurling wind blowing against us.

"No, this is the only way I can get my duel." I replied in the same manner, shouting out my voice loud enough so that he could hear me. "Catch me!"

"You've asked for it!" He sounded as if he was inspired by my sudden action. He took it seriously after that and passed me on before I even knew it.

"No you don't!" I managed to pass him right before the red right signal went off. Ignoring the signal light, he followed me.

Just a block before I reached his apartment, he zoomed passed me again. There it was the flashes, which blinded my vision from his tail lights. It flickered just the same as before; he was showing the same riding spirit. Had it came back to him?

I lost again.

"Hiro!" I called his name immediately after I parked my bike and rushed over to return him a smack on the face.

"Asshole! What's this for? Couldn't you take a lost?"

Instead of giving him an answer, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him, slobbering his lips and thrusting my way in and fought for his tongue.

After our long and messy kiss, he managed to push me off. "Are you mad? First, you hit me then you kissed me? What's up with you?"

"The hit is to resolve my pitiful lost to you four years ago. You left me behind without a trace of your bony ass. And, the kiss is to make up for hurting you."

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about."

"I'm sure that you've must remember a race four years ago in Kyoto. You were racing some high school kid at the time, remember?"

He took a few second to collect his memories. "Yeah, so."

"It was me."

"You? So you were my opponent at the time?"

"Yes! Damn it, Hiro! Why didn't to stop after the race was over? Why did you run off after you won?"

"I was… I didn't feel like I was winning. I was just there disguising as someone else. I felt pathetic after that race. I was so stupid for letting Nikki talked me in to that! I lost her after that and I lost my will to race after that."

"Nevertheless, you left me behind in pain, Hiro! I couldn't get you off my mind. All these times, I'd been searching for you and you were right in front of me. You should have told me."

"How would I know? You'd never mentioned anything about losing a race when you were looking for me. All you ever told me was that you were in search of a woman. And each time you spoke about her, I could always sense some deep feeling simulating inside of you; it seeped through the tone of your voice."

"I guess, I had fallen for you even back then."

He locked our eyes together. "You know what… since I never considered myself wining that race; I say that it's a draw."

"I can't accept that! A lost is a lost! It doesn't matter what you say, I lost and that's final."

"Well, it's still a draw to me." He sent me a wicked smile, leaned forward and whispered into my ears, "Let me tell you why? You've won something far greater than racing. You've won the racer, himself. I've got me exactly where you want me. I can't get enough of you, Tatsuha." All the hair on my body must had stood up; I grabbed his ass and pulled his arousal against mine. "And, you know what, Tatsuha? I liked you for a long time, even before the first night that we were together."

Disbelief was written on my face.

"After breaking up with Nikki, I often found myself going to the bars to help me forget, but the drinks never help. Sitting at the bar and watching how you flirted with all the women that came into your life reminded me so much of my former self. I found myself infatuated with you, but convinced myself otherwise. I ended up going out with Ayaka, but our relationship didn't last long. Both of us had our hearts somewhere else. As years passed, I found myself going back to see you every time I needed comfort. Seeing you was enough. I didn't want to ruin the little friendship that we had, plus you were never serious. You fucked and slept with whoever you could seduce at the moment. That night behind the club, I couldn't believe you. All of a sudden you went mad. I saw flames in your eyes. A hungry, lustful pair of eyes were staring at me, and a body so firm, yet so tender caressing me. I couldn't help myself, but gave in and let you had what you wanted. That night behind the cellar's wall, I could never forget it; it meant so much to me. Tatsuha…," He looked at me, smiled, eyes lessen as he drew in a breath of relief and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you." Those beautiful words were gently spoken to my lips.

I returned the feeling of contentment in the same way, "I love you, too, Hiroshi."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Five years later…

No matter how many times I made love to him, his ass was always so tight. Holding his leg up against my shoulder while my thigh secured his other leg beneath me, I thrust my way in hard and fast. Pulling my length out, leaving only the tip of my erection inside; he panted, mouth opened, eye glistered in relief from my withdrawal. I didn't give him much time to relax. I pushed back inside of him and the warmth of his body ate me; it sucked and swallowed my entire length each time I pushed and buried my hardness deeper inside of him.

As I continued thrusting in and out of his moist and soften body, groaning my growing pleasure from within; I felt Hiro's legs, one slithered down from my shoulder while the other moved up and both met behind my back, pulling me in closer to him. Reaching my limits, I called to my lover, "Hiro, come with me."

I pushed my hardness in one last time, moving slowing, enjoying every fraction of skin enveloping my heated organ, "Oooow…" I came, spilling my hot seeds into his body. At that instant, he gasped, pleased by the liquid, which I filled him; his body shivered as he caught one last breath and a strong stray aimed for the ceiling of our bedroom and sprinkled little white dots of paint into midair as they landed on my lover's navel and chest.

Sex with Hiro had always been messy, but it was always worth it.

We both came.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Morning…

"Hiro, someone's at the door." I groaned. "Go get it."

"You go get it. I'm all warned out from last night."

"What kinda shit are you talking about? I did all the fucking!"

"You're just so good at it." He took my sleeping baby and stroked it. "I'll pay you back later and be your seme tonight." He whispered into my ears.

More ringing sound echoed from the door bells. I pulled him in closer, rubbing my growing staff against his soft one. I lost count of how many times we did it last night, but Hiro and I had never grown tired of love making. In fact, the more often we made love the more we became fond to each other.

I felt goose bumps emerged from his skin as I whispered my counter, "Tonight? What about now?" I let a moan purred from deep inside; it vibrated from my stomach, up through my chest as I sucked the nape of his neck, "You made me hard again. Go get the door, then come back here and fuck me." More moaning, as I took his hand from my cock and slid it down to my awaiting entrance.

His dick got harden against mine. "You're manipulating bastard!"

"Whatever it takes to turn you on, baby." I snorted back.

He flushed a little as he slipped into his robe and took off on his feet.

About three minutes later, he hollered, "TATSUHA UESUGI! You get your butt out here!"

What was that? Hiro never called me by my full name unless he was very pissed. I dragged my drained body out of bed and in my boxer; I went to the living room where Hiro was staring through the front door. "What's up baby? Is something wrong?"

"Are you my father?" A little boy around 4 or 5 years stood in the doorway and asked me. I looked at him in shock. Did he just ask that whether or not I was his father?

"Tatsuha, you jerk! This boy is looking for his father. You've been playing behind my back, haven't you!"

"No, I haven't. I'd never seen anyone else since we got together." I argued.

"Then how do you explain this?" Hiro sighed and lounged onto the couch. This was definitely a mood breaker. I could forget about having sex with him this morning.

"My mom said that I could find my father here." The little brat said.

"Who the fu…?" I was about to cuss the little brat for spoiling my morning fun. Yet, I managed to control my manners. "I mean…," clearing my throat, "who is your mom kid? Where is she?"

"She forgot something in the car, so she went to get it."

"Are you sure that you've found the right house? I mean we don't have any kids here."

"Mom said that my father lives here. She said that she'll find out who my father is by coming here."

"You didn't answer all my questions from earlier. Who is your mom? I mean, what's her name?"

The little brat stretched his head up and met my irritated eyes fixing on him. With a pair of clear, big blues eyes and short brown hair caressing his face; he gave me a big goofy smiled, "Her name is Nikki."

I stood in total shook while Hiro stumbled off the couch. "NIKKI?" We both asked.

"Yes, Nikki Nomura."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**End of Chapter: **

Smile: Who is this boy's father? Well, keep on guessing and I think that your guess is as good as mine.

Thank you everyone for reading!

**…The End…**


End file.
